


Drinking at Kazama's house

by AvaDiablo



Series: Don't (make me) call my wife [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Aiba's drinking at Kazama's house after a taping of his segment for Anishi





	Drinking at Kazama's house

"I love you~," Aiba said from his position as he slightly towered over Kazama. He was watching him with puppy eyes, leaning in so close that Kazama felt more of his body than he really cared to admit. They were drinking at Kazama's house since it was close by to Aiba's segment shooting for Anishi.  
"I know you do," he just said simply without returning the gesture, smiling back meeting the hot piercing gaze that drove many fangirls insane. Its effect was felt in the pit of his stomach, and even if he was used to Aiba being all affectionate during their drinking sessions (or sober for that matter), it never failed to amaze him that it had an effect on him too. He blamed the alcohol. Aiba rested his head against Kazama's and pouted his lips slightly. So close. So close to his.   
"If you kiss me I will throw you out of my house," he breathed back to Aiba's mouth, defusing the heated atmosphere Aiba was building around them. He was damn good in doing that, and Kazama was not always as successful in refusing him, which made them both smirk. 

"You're no fun," Aiba huffed faking his disappointment after blowing him a mock air-kiss. His eyes were reduced to cheerful half moons and he looked too cute for his own good with his hair wild like that, the blush on his cheeks, the moist on his lips from the sake they'd just drank. Half the world was probably in love with him, Kazama reasoned to himself, knowing that at least half of their friends could never refuse Aiba anything. Ninomiya being a primary example; the guy always seemed the be making fun of Masaki, but when Masaki pouted, especially off camera, Nino didn't actually stand a chance against him, which resulted in all the teasing on TV.  
"You'll soon be asleep, and forget this even happened," Aiba's friend said teasingly, messing up his resolve to push some locks out of Aiba's face. Though, in retrospect, Aiba probably remembered more of their drunken nights together than he did.

"Yeah, you're no fun," sounded the voice of Kazama's wife, who came into the room with a basket of laundry for the kitchen, winking at Aiba, making Kazama roll his eyes at the both of them.  
"You stay out of it. You always take his side," he playfully warned his spouse with faux annoyance.  
"Who me?" she innocently replied with big eyes, making Aiba giggle behind his hand at the act they put up.   
"Yeah, you. You don't fool me with that fake innocence." Her fake innocence only grew into a pout she directed at the drunk Aiba.  
"You hear how he talks to me, Aiba-kun? He doesn't believe in my innocence." The big eyes and archangelic voice made Aiba cover his mouth with two hands stifling his laugh, although his whole body was shaking with it. It was rather fun to watch him trying to compose himself, and utterly failing.  
"Shameful, really," hick-upped Aiba between fits of laughter.  
"You believe in my innocence, ne, Aiba-kun?" she went on and Aiba nodded trying to be all seriousness and innocence himself. Kazama got up from the couch as his wife sat down next to Aiba, putting the basket on the floor.  
"Wait a sec! What's going on?" Kazama questioned a bit in a panicked state, as his wife and Aiba stared at each other. Were they going to ... They weren't... Aiba wouldn't do that to him, right? And his wife.... But they were sitting so close and growing closer. Aiba licked his lips watching his wife do the same. The whole air around them felt tangible.  
When it looked they were actually going to kiss, Kazama dove in between them and received two kisses on his cheeks simultaneously.

And he felt them both smile, hearing them laugh. 

"I can't believe you fell for that!" his wife teased, holding her stomach, rolling backward on their couch in laughter. Aiba just smirked watching his reaction.  
"I told you. He's so easy to get to," Aiba teased some more.   
He sighed lowering his head in shame that he actually would think his best friend and wife would do such a thing to him. But then again, Aiba was hard to resist.  
"I seriously hate the both of you, right now!"  
"Aw, saying that after you got kissed is not nice, Kaza-pon!" Kazama glared at him.  
 _Fuck you_ , he mouthed without sound.   
_Gladly,_ Aiba shot back as he shrugged happily and blew him another air kiss, complete with Aiba-wink that made it extremely hard for Kazama to stay mad at his friend who now offered his wife to pour her some sake, thanking her for all her hard work in taking care of the both of them like nothing had happened.


End file.
